


missing shields and pizza

by carlgrimeschildsoldier



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ? - Freeform, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Stubborn Steve, little shit bucky barnes, steve/bucky is implied but it can be friendship so? your choice basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlgrimeschildsoldier/pseuds/carlgrimeschildsoldier
Summary: “Hey, buck, you haven't seen my shield have you?” Steve asked accusingly“I don't know pal maybe you left it in the last wall you threw it in or something”Basically, Bucky is a little shit, steves stubborn and I'm crap at summaries/titles.





	missing shields and pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the awful title and summary I tried lol. Also, I wrote this ages ago and forgot to upload it, I wrote it whilst half asleep and I was trying to be funny I don't know if it is decent but thought I'd share anyway lol.

“Hey, buck, you haven't seen my shield have you?” Steve asked accusingly

“I don't know pal maybe you left it in the last wall you threw it in or something”

“Bucky where is it?”

“How would I know you punk?”

“Because you've hidden it again!”

“No I haven't,” he said in an over the top innocent voice still lying on the sofa half watching some stupid reality show

“Buck I need my shield”

“No you don't, you can't go on missions your arms still fucked from the last one”

“But they need me, buck!”

“Well, you should have thought of that before you got your arm crushed shouldn't you?”

“I swear it's like living with a 5-year-old, where did you put the shield”

“Not telling you pal”

“Fine I'll go without it”

“Good luck with that pal considering I knew this would happen and put us in lockdown”

“Bucky! You can't just put us in lockdown so I can't go help!”

“I can and I did”

Steve sensing he has lost this fight reluctantly gives up muttering about stupid jerks over reacting

“It's not over reacting when you nearly died 4 days ago,” Bucky tells him in a bored tone of voice, too used to this argument now. Steve just huffs in response. 

“Look, Stevie, I get you hate not being able to help but you can't help with only one arm, they have more than enough people there and it's only a minor threat OK? So just sit here and watch this stupid show with me until they get back alright?” 

“Well, I don't have much of a choice you jerk” Steve responds pretending to still be annoyed but unable to hide the fond note in his voice. 

“You know I love you Stevie right? Till the end of the line and all that?”

“Of course, I do too what brought that up?” 

“Well you see someone has to make food and-” he's interrupted by Steve kicking him 

“You had me worried for a second you damn jerk!” Steve replies hitting him with a cushion trying not to laugh. 

“OK, OK stop now!” Bucky tells him laughing. 

“What do you want to eat then?”

“Pizza? Do we have any?”

“Should do unless you ate it all”

“Excuse me you eat it more than me!”

“I don't!”

“Stop lying you punk, I've come down at 3 am to you eating pizza before” 

“That was one time!” 

“Sure it was” Bucky sarcastically replies

“It was!” 

“Just go make the pizza punk!”

Steve gets up a small grin on his face shaking his head as he quietly mutters it was only once.


End file.
